Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Hammer_Unique_Sulfuras |name=Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros|id=17182 |quality=Legendary |bind=BoP |unique= |type=Mace |slot=Two-Hand |speed=3.70 |dmg=238 - 398 |dps=85.9 |attrib=+12 Strength +12 Stamina +30 Fire Resistance |durability=145 |level=60 |effect=Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 273 to 333 Fire damage and an additional 75 damage over 10 sec. Equip: Deals 5 Fire damage to anyone who strikes you with a melee attack. |sell= |ilvl=80 }} Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros is the legendary hammer of the Fire Lord, Ragnaros. Until the release of Blackwing Lair in patch 1.6, it boasted the highest DPS of any melee weapon in the game. Also, until was added to the game with patch 1.11, it still maintained the highest raw damage in the game. Though the weapon has lost its damage supremacy, it is still widely seen as a status symbol. Equipping the mace awards the Feat of Strength, . Source This weapon is not dropped, but rather may be forged by anyone who has obtained both the and . A skilled (300) blacksmith is required to make the hammer, and the Eye is only, and rarely (about a 3% rate), dropped by Ragnaros himself. The plans for the Sulfuron Hammer are obtained by turning in a to Lokhtos Darkbargainer in the Grim Guzzler in Blackrock Depths. There is no reputation requirement to receive the plans. Twiggles has created an excellent guide for acquiring the Hammer from start to finish. It can be found here. Background Sulfuras is the mighty weapon of Ragnaros the Firelord. The weapon never leaves his grasp. It is composed of flaming red elementium and etched from end to end with intricate runes that seem to move like flowing lava across the weapons surface. Sulfuras is covered with many vicious spikes of varying sizes, each white hot and surrounded by the distortion of shimmering heat. When a creature is slain by Sulfuras, its body is consumed by intense flame and effectively disintegrated, leaving behind only a pile of ash. The heat and pressure of this effect solidifies the ash into a hard, dark, crystal. This crystal is known as an Eye of Sulfuras and is used by Ragnaros' followers in ancient rituals or to craft special weapons such as sulfuron hammers. Sulfuron Hammers Sulfuras is incredibly massive. Far too massive, in fact, for most mortals to even dream of wielding, even if they could somehow defeat the elemental Firelord. However, fanatical followers of Ragnaros found a way to craft hammers in its image. Each requires an Eye of Sulfuras, and these lesser weapons are known as sulfuron hammers. A sulfuron hammer appears to be a smaller version of Sulfuras. It is a spiked, flaming red warhammer. The hammer is crafted entirely from elementium, with an Eye of Sulfuras embedded deep in the hammer’s head.More Magic and Mayhem, pg. 152-153 Patch changes * * References External links de:Sulfuras, Hand von Ragnaros es:Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros pl:Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros Category:World of Warcraft legendary items Category:World of Warcraft two-hand mace items Category:World of Warcraft blacksmithing crafted items Category:Molten Core items Category:Items with proper name Category:More Magic and Mayhem